femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Janna Riley (Twisted Love)
'Janna Riley '(Lisa Dean Ryan) is the main villainess of the 1995 film Twisted Love. History She was the teenage daughter of Beth and Ted Riley, and there were heavy implications that Ted was sexually abusing Janna. Janna was a shy and virtually friendless teen, despite her mother's attempts to get her to be more social. Prior to the events of the movie, Janna became obsessed with a popular athlete at her school, and he reacted to her stalking with hostility. After that, Janna presumably killed him, as she stated that he "disappeared" after angrily confronting her about her psychotic actions. Janna was also charged with similar actions prior to her move to a new school, but Ted was able to make the charges disappear somehow. Events After that, Janna was enrolled in a new school and developed a new obsession for football player Bo Callahan. When Bo became involved in a motorcycle accident, Janna took the opportunity to kidnap Bo and take him to the Thompson residence, which she was watching over while the family was on a trip to Italy. She kept Bo (who had broken his legs) tied up to the bed and began making regular trips to care for him. She insisted that he was better off staying with her, despite Bo's many pleas to be taken to the hospital. While Janna was out, Bo managed to attract the attention of the Thompsons' gardener, but he was stopped from saving Bo when Janna suddenly arrived and killed him with a knife before forcing Bo to drag himself back upstairs. At home, Janna vaguely revealed her "relationship" with Bo to her parents, envoking Ted's rage (and implied jealousy). One night, after Janna fed him and went home, Bo tried once more to escape, but fell down the stairs and was knocked out. Janna became angry when she found him and brought him back upstairs, where she berated him before violently drugging him. Around this time, Janna began befriending Bo's girlfriend Sharon Stewart, who was concerned about his disappearance, while also subtly trying to convince her to start a new relationship with Bo's friend DJ. Later on, Janna tried to study with Bo for college entrance exams, becoming enraged when he wouldn't cooperate. Finally, after having a breakdown, Bo decided to play along to Janna's desires in order to save himself, doing so by telling her that he had realized he was meant to be with her and that he wanted to take her to Homecoming. Janna was ecstatic at that news, but as she left the house, she was confronted by DJ, who had followed Janna and discovered Bo's motorcycle in the garage. Janna offered to show DJ where Bo was and took himself upstairs, but as DJ rushed to Bo, the evil Janna killed DJ by stabbing him repeatedly with a pickaxe. The night of her "Homecoming", Janna was preparing to leave when the police stopped at her house to question her. They did so in the company of her parents, briefly mentioning Janna's past crimes, before Ted ordered them to leave. He then confronted Janna and ordered her to cancel her date, callously rejecting Janna's pleas. Having had enough, Janna snapped and shot both her parents dead before going to the Thompson house, unknowingly being followed by Sharon. At the house, she and Bo went to the dining room, where Janna danced as Bo played the piano. But as Sharon entered the house, Janna pulled out a gun and pointed it at her as she ran into the room. The girls got into a fight that ended with Janna preparing to shoot Sharon before Bo stopped her, telling her to shoot him first. But at the last minute, Sharon grabbed the gun, causing Janna to shoot her in the shoulder instead. As Bo tended to Sharon, Janna placed the gun to her head to kill herself, but was stopped by Bo taking the gun. Janna begged Bo to kill her as he and Sharon prepared to leave, but Bo refused her request, leaving her to cry alone. While her fate is offscreen, it can be assumed that Janna was arrested. Category:1990s Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Delusional Category:Family Murderer Category:Hero's Friend Category:Incapacitator Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Fate: Arrested